Rooftop
by Florence930
Summary: The blossoming friendship of a witch and a warlock: drinking beer, hanging out on rooftops and nightly conversations...with a little bit of things left unsaid in between.
1. Controlling my feelings for too long

**Wrote this on a whim, just really wanted to write some Bonkai, this is completely separate from my other 2 bonkai stories.**

* * *

"She hates you?"

"No," Damon said blandly. "We had an argument, she'll come around."

"Will she though?" Kai said as he allowed himself a small grin, "you did lie to her," he tilted his head, "I can't believe you took all the credit cause from what I remember you did jack shit yet you leeched all the praise," he shrugged, "but you are a vampire so that does-" Kai's grin widened when he saw Damon's eyes turn from his usual blue to black in a matter of seconds. He managed to apparate in time when Damon lunged for him.

When he appeared again, Kai shook his head, chuckling. "Is she at her house?"

Damon glared at him, "none of your fucking business."

"She's at her house," Kai said, nodding to himself. "I advise you not to show up at her place seeing as Bonnie wants to burn you to a crisp."

"You know," Damon said as he slowly inched closer to the male witch. "You're not her favorite person either."

Kai took a step back, eyeing Damon cautiously. "I'm think I'm fairing better now in her eyes than you are." He tutted in warning, raising his hand, looking at Damon as he forcibly stilled in his steps. "Attempt to come another step towards me and I'll drop you. I'm not exactly thrilled about you either."

"Do I give a shit?" Damon hissed as he narrowed his eyes in warning.

Kai rolled his eyes. "You never do, unless it's about Elena." He clapped his hands then pointed at Damon. "Lets make a deal," he said playfully. "Let Elena be your only concern and let Bonnie be mine."

"I won't let you near Bonnie," Damon gritted, "I won't let you hurt her."

Rolling his grey eyes, he sighed. "Christ, you're an idiot." He narrowed his eyes at the vampire. "or you're acting like one...you know I like her."

"And?"

Kai stared at him for a moment, wondering why anybody tolerates this sarcastic asshole. Why do people give him chance after chance when he deserves none. What has Damon done in the past that allowed Bonnie's never ending forgiveness. "And nothing I guess." He held his hands up one more time, "I'm just gonna keep this restraint on you for a while, while I visit Bonnie." He dropped his hands and turned his back to the seething vampire. "Oh and if Bonnie doesn't burn you to a crisp if you show up at her place while I'm there then I will do the honors."

"You're an asshole," Damon huffed, rolling his eyes as he barged on the invisible barrier.

"Nope," Kai said, shaking his head. He smirked. "That's you."

* * *

"What the fuck?" Kai whispered, looking up at an melancholic witch. "What are you doing, get down!" Kai yelled as he watched Bonnie somberly bob her head to some really depressing rock music.

Bonnie looked down for a moment before disregarding him, making herself more comfortable on her roof top.

"Oh that's nice," Kai muttered. "Bonnie," he tried again, tone calmer this time. "Come down, it's not safe."

She continued bobbing her head, turning up the volume on her speakers, obviously trying to drown him out.

"Fine," Kai walked up her porch and entered the front door. He could actually hear the vibrations through the ceiling,"hmm I know that one." Kai said as he walked up the stairs to her bedroom or he assumed was her bedroom. Kai turned the door knob, taking in his crushes room, their was an awful lot of pink in here, something he didn't expect. He expected more greys and any other morose color he can think of. He walked up to the small, open window and peeked his head outside, taking in Bonnie and the exceptional way the wind was playing with her hair, she had her knees tucked under her chin as she stared ahead.

"What is it with you and staring?" Bonnie said quietly, still staring ahead.

"Nothing," Kai said, feeling a little pleased she didn't fling him through the window. Kai leaned his elbow against the window sill, "I only stare at you." Bonnie's brows furrowed at that, "besides I think I'm quite sneaky with my glances so the only way you'd notice me is staring is if you've been staring at me too."

Bonnie scoffed, "you wish."

"Yeah," Kai nodded, looking at her profile. "I really do."

"Stop being so forward," She turned her head to the side, the first time she properly looked at him. "It's really creepy."

"I know, you said that already. I can't help it though," he gave her a small smile. "Sorry." A week ago, during Alaric and Jo's wedding reception Kai approached the cute witch six times during the night and each time she rejected him for a dance. You would think it would shatter his ego but it only caused a dent, just brush it off and try again. Follow the wise words of Scarlet O'Hara, 'after all tomorrow is another day,'...man, he really liked that movie. Clark Gable is a God.

A new tune filtered the air as Bonnie hummed along, while taking small swigs of her beer.

"I like this song." Kai stated, as he sat on the sill.

"Showbiz," Bonnie nodded, "yeah, it's good."

"What's the singers name?"

"Muse, it's a band" she sighed, resting her cheek against her knee, looking at him, her green eyes expressionless. "What are you doing here Kai?"

"I found out about Damons lie to you. I wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm not okay, he only told me about your link which he waited a long time to tell me." Bonnie said as she dragged her cheek against her knee as her chin rested on top of it again. "He never told me about his mom and now another ripper is roaming Mystic Falls."

"Yeah," Kai felt like gloating about Damon's fuck up but he didn't. "He put us in quite a pickle didn't he?"

"Yeah," Bonnie frowned, she whispered almost to herself, "Elena knew about it too."

"That really sucks," Kai said before internally rolling his eyes, couldn't he think of something better to say.

"Yeah, it really does." Bonnie said after a moment, "it's his mother so I can't really do anything." She let out another sigh and didn't say anymore after that. Kai looked at her drained frame before looking down at his hands. He nodded to himself before lifting his legs and sliding over the window sill, "what are you doing?" Bonnie asked as she looked up.

"Joining you," When Kai gauged her reaction and didn't see anger in her eyes, only confusion and resignation, he took that as a good sign.

"But I thought you were leaving?" Bonnie said flatly as she grabbed another bottle.

Kai shook his head as he crawled to her, "no," he grimaced, "I'd rather stay with you at the moment."

"You're doing it again," Bonnie muttered when Kai sat down beside her, she surprised him when she handed him that bottle of beer, he took it and a moment later he was handed a bottle opener. Well this is a turn of events, this small reception was better than he expected.

"Doing what again?"

"Flirting," Bonnie said simply before taking a long chug.

"You don't like it?" Kai said as looked over at her, biting his bottom lip.

Bonnie shrugged as she wiped her bottom lip, his eyes instinctively followed that tiny action. "I like the act of flirting, it's just, no offence...I hated you so it's weird, especially with that debacle at the wedding."

'Hated?' past tense, that's a very welcoming sign but he cringed inwardly when he recalled the meal at the wedding reception party. Kai blinked quickly, "shit...was kind of hoping you wouldn't bring that up."

Bonnie lips tilted upwards, "you caused one of the most embarrassing moments of my life, how can I not?"

Kai sighed, "yeah I was drunk." He caused a minor scene at the reception, the catalyst being a full bottle of white wine and the incessant averting of Bonnie's gaze when he tried to seek hers. So maybe she did bruise his ego a little and maybe he acted a little on spite when he stood up suddenly to give a toast that nobody wanted to hear which was fine by him because he was not talking about his sister and her happy day but how amazing Bonnie looked and how everyone should take notice. She did look amazing though in her plum, figure hugging dress but maybe speaking about it for two minutes in a room of eighty people wasn't the best option. Besides the whole hating his existence thing, maybe that was another reason why she refused to dance with him afterwards.

"Looking back, it was a little flattering though." Bonnie said as she looked ahead.

"Really," Kai said, "because it looked like you wanted to kill me."

"I did," Bonnie nodded, "but still, it was oddly sweet."

"I was just telling the truth," Kai shrugged casually but inside he was so fucking pleased.

"Kai..." Bonnie moaned as she reached for another bottle from the mini cooler she had wedged between the gutters.

"I know, I know," He said, his tone placating, "no flirting."

After a couple moments of silence, Kai spoke up, he didn't want to ruin the moment but he had to ask, "why are you being so receptive towards me?"

"I give up," Bonnie shrugged, taking another sip.

Kais brows furrowed, "...on?"

"On everything and nothing."

"I don't understand."

"I used to be so sure...the people who I thought were my friends, people who I thought have my back, don't and the people who I thought were my enemies, aren't, they would even go as far as saving my life by risking theirs," she looked at him then, expression pointed and intense for a moment before she looked away, "so I stopped caring, I'll judge less. Do you want to be my friend, Kai?"

Kai who was nodding along, looking at his hands, looked up suddenly at the last part, his heart thumping. "Yes."

Bonnie clinked her bottle with his, "then lets be friends. I have this 'fuck it' kind of attitude at the moment. It'll be cool to have a witch as a friend. I'm sick of vampires." Kai wasn't sure if it was her talking or the beer talking but everything she was saying was music to his fucking ears. "But if you're lying, I'll finish off what I did to you in 1903."

"I don't doubt it," Kai said with a small smile. "I'm not lying."

Bonnie turned to look at him for a moment before saying, "you know what? I actually believe you. You haven't done anything wrong since the merge so I'll believe you."

Kai felt a wave of gratitude as he gazed at her, "thank you," he breathed, "you have no idea how much I appreciate that."

Bonnie turned her head and shrugged, "I love this song," she said after a minute, "_seen you before...couldn't look you in the eye_..."

"Did you make a playlist of the most depressing songs in mankind for these kind of situations?"

"Yes," she said hesitantly, "is that strange? you'd be surprised how many times I had to use this playlist. It calms me down when I want to set things on fire or scream curses to the world, this soothes me a little."

Kai looked at his bottle, feeling a little uneasy. This was the first time she's been truly opening up to him and honestly he felt a little unworthy of it. God, she must be so lonely, opening up to a guy who stabbed her, a guy she tried to kill in retaliation. "With friends like yours, it's not strange at all."

She smile humorlessly, "Yeah...I'll leave one day though."

"Yeah?"

Bonnie nodded, "in the dead of night, no one will know. I'll disappear one day, I'll go off and finally live."

Kai nodded at her admission, he wasn't sure if she was serious but it didn't bother him if she was, he'll end up following her anyway. "Damon will be pissed."

"Fuck em," Bonnie shrugged. Kai looked away and grinned, music to his ears. They sat their for a while, listening to Radiohead in silence when a telephone call came from her bedroom. Kai rolled his eyes as he assumed it was Damon, the spell he did would have worn out by now. "I have to get that," Bonnie muttered as she scooted over to him then proceeded to crawl over him, her hands planted on either side of his legs. Kai held his breath when she looked up at him, damn, her eyes are pretty. She looked away and grabbed the window for leverage before hopping into her room.

From the phone call, he guessed it wasn't Damon due to fact their wasn't any threats being thrown around and Bonnie was genuinely laughing from time to time. When Bonnie hung up, she walked towards the window, her head peeking out the same way Kais did. "That was Ms Clarkson from across the road, nice lady, she wants me to get down, afraid I'll hurt myself. That goes the same for you too."

Kai nodded as he grabbed her speakers, along with her mini cooler. Bonnie stretched her arms out to receive the items.

When Kai and Bonnie stood in the middle of her room, Bonnie spoke first, "the company, although unexpected was nice."

"I'm just happy we're civil to each other," Kai said, looking at her.

Bonnie looked away and nodded, "yeah, me too." She looked back at him, "good night Kai."

He ducked his head, "night Bon." He walked towards her door and turned around, "don't suppose we can do this sometime."

"You mean, listen to sad music while talking about how shitty our lives are," she shrugged, "yeah okay."

He walked out the threshold and smiled. "Until next time," he called out.


	2. I couldn't believe, but now I'm so high

**Okay after lovely reviews, I'm turning this into a multichap but theirs only going to be a couple chapters, 5 or 6 max, because if anyone's ever followed my multichap stories knows how crap I am at updating them. Was listening to 'Sober' by Childish Gambino over and over again when I wrote this so this deff inspired this chap.**

**This chapter is also dedicated to 'bitchwheresmyupdate' (I love your username btw) ;) **

* * *

"Bonnie please listen to me," Elena pleaded as she walked beside the witch, "we did what we thought was best."

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she unlocked her front door. "No, you did what you and Damon thought best." When she opened the door, noticing Elena was going to come in after her, she swiftly turned around and said, "You're not welcomed."

Elena sighed sadly when she was hit by the invisible barrier, brown eyes pleading across the threshold, "I know we lied to you and words can't express how sorry I am."

"You could have just told me," Bonnie sighed as she leaned against the wooden paneling.

"Would you have gone through with the plan?"

Bonnie looked down for a moment and shook her head," no," she looked up, "I wouldn't have."

Elena nodded, "I know, that's why we couldn't tell you."

Bonnie's brows furrowed as she looked at Elena, swallowing her sudden anger she said, "I'll talk to you when I'm ready, okay?"

Elena nodded quickly, "I'll be here, always."

Bonnie grimaced as she slowly closed the door on her friend, leaning against the cream wall beside the door she took a deep breath. "Why don't I care more?" she said, voice barely a whisper, "why don't I care about anything?" Her back slid against the wall as she sat on the wooden floor, tears suddenly pricked her eyes as she stared at nothing in particular.

Wiping her tears away, she said quietly. "Someday."

* * *

Kai debated what he should bring to Bonnie's tonight as he scanned the shelves in the supermarket. He tilted his head as looked over a bottle of wine, maybe he should have asked her permission first before actually coming over. If only he had her number to do that though so he shrugged as he placed the wine in the basket, he'll ask for her number tonight...for work related purposes.

Would it be weird if he brought food over, Kai thought as he made his way towards the freezer section, would she appreciate a tub of mint chocolate ice cream or would she be completely creeped out by the gesture as in her eyes, it might come off as 'too forward.' Kai rolled his eyes as he walked away from the different selections, wine will be good enough.

Looking down at his shopping list, he didn't notice a blonde woman standing next to him peering at his shopping list. When he did he took a step to the side, "can I help you?"

"You can find the parsley over there." She pointed towards the direction and smirked.

"Great, thanks." Kai smiled tightly as he internally rolled his eyes, fantastic...another vampire.

"You're welcome," She folded her arms and looked him over in a clinical kind of way that amused and annoyed Kai. "I remember you at the wedding, you're that witch."

"And you're really loud," he gritted as he smiled tightly. Kai looked at her closer and nodded, "oh yeah. I remember you too. You're the vampire that went off the deep end, right?...is it Carol?"

"Sure am," She smiled sweetly, sickly sweet though. "Caroline." She nodded, "you did a wonderful rendition of 'Careless Whisper' by the way...top notch."

Kai closed his eyes for a second before opening them, fucking hell, what else did he do that night. "Well I do try."

"But it's too bad Bonnie didn't seem into it, it was obviously directed at her." Caroline shrugged and whispered conspiringly, "but she's always been a wet blanket and a prude so don't worry about it." She tapped her chin, "she might be secretly enjoying the attention though, guys are never interested in her."

Kais eyes narrowed for a moment which Caroline caught and beamed, "the off switch working out okay?" he asked. He's never properly met Caroline before, hopes he'll never have to after this, but he's heard stories about her and how about the Scooby gang are trying to revive her humanity back. She was supposedly to have been a nice vampire before the off switch. Man, vampires and their stupid, pointless problems they put on themselves.

"Peachy," Caroline shrugged, tossing her blonde hair as she began to walk away. "Tell Bonnie to tell Elena to leave me the hell alone, okay?"

Kai smiled and nodded, another excuse to see Bonnie. "Will do, good luck with the whole..." he gestured towards her and shrugged halfheartedly, "whatever the hell you're doing."

Caroline grinned, "thanks. Good luck with your unrequited feelings with the prude."

Would setting her hair on fire be such a bad thing? Kai thought as he nodded his head, "I'll give her your regards."

Caroline gave him one last smirk before walking away from him and he assumed, out of the shop. He shook a little as he looked over his shopping list, vampires are and will always be creepy as fuck.

* * *

Kai arrived on Bonnie's porch around six in the evening. Instead of bringing the intended wine, he optioned for a six pack of Carlsberg, it seemed less fussy. Kai knocked on the door and waited for a minute. He sensed her familiar presence on the other side of the door so he was going to let himself in, however the door opened.

"Kai," Bonnie said lazily as she leaned against the door and folded her arms, "I know I said we'll hang out but it's only been two days."

He nodded, ignoring that little sting but reading her body posture, it appears she's not going to kick him off the porch. "I'm bored. You doing anything?" Bonnie shook her head, "excellent," he lifted up the cans, "a present for you."

Bonnie looked at the beer and grinned. Nodding, she said, "why thank you. I was actually running out." She pushed the door open, making a wide gap for Kai to walk through.

His eyes widened when he stepped through the threshold, he was hit with the most pungent smell, the living room reeked of it. He turned to look back at Bonnie, taking in her demeanor which he always found had a regal, slightly uptight quality to it. Now she looks a little looser, more relaxed. Feeling his eyes on her, she looked up and smiled, his heart stuttered a little at that. It just looked so angelic, he knows this is the first time she's properly smiled at him. Man, he wished he had a camera to document it.

"Bonnie are you high?" Kai said teasingly. He never thought he'd see the day, he always thought she would be against recreational drugs. He should have bought that ice cream after all.

Bonnie playfully squinted her eyes before shrugging. "A little, why do you want some?"

Kai paused for a moment before nodding, "sure. Maybe later? It would be my first time."

"Really?" Bonnie asked as she reached for the Carlsberg and walked towards the kitchen, Kai assumed he was suppose to follow her when she started talking again, "I only tried it twice, made sure my dad was out of the house," She stopped in her tracks for a moment, since she had her back towards Kai, he couldn't see her expression but he saw her subtly shake her head as if clearing unwanted thoughts from her mind. She walked towards the dark wooden cabinet to grab glasses. "Do you want a glass?"

"Sure," he shrugged. He walked towards her to take a glass from her hand, he leaned against the counter top, "you never struck me as someone who'd smoke marijuana."

Bonnie leaned against the counter top as well, facing him and mirroring his stance. "Why, because I'm the self righteous one?" Her lips tilted upwards in amusement. "Straight laced and all."

Kai looked at his glass, "Don't take that the wrong way but...yeah." He peeked up at her.

She shrugged, "do you look at me differently now?" she said in mock seriousness. "Am I no longer the Baby to your Johnny?"

Kai rolled his eyes as he smirked. He paused after a moment, brows furrowed, "Wait, what?"

Bonnie snorted, a little unlady like but still cute. "Wow you really were shitfaced at Alaric's wedding?"

"I said that to you?" He felt an unfamiliar flush creep up at the back of his neck.

Bonnie nodded, "among many other things, trying to woo me onto the dance floor."

Kai smiled as he helped himself by pouring a beer, "obviously all my sweet talk didn't work." He grabbed Bonnie's glass as well.

Bonnie nodded in thanks when he handed her her glass, "no but again it was nice." Kai paused mid sip, would it be too corny if he asked her to slow dance now, God knows Bonnie has a huge collection of slow love songs. Before he can bravely voice that idea, Bonnie quickly added, "we're not dancing Kai."

Kai shrugged, setting his glass down on the counter, "what? thought didn't even cross my mind. Sounds like wishful thinking on your part."

Bonnie scoffed, "as if. Shall I mention all the other stuff you said to me?"

Kai rolled his eyes, "just roll me a joint Bonnie."

* * *

"Do you think they're aliens up there?" Bonnie asked as she looked up at the stars.

Two hours later, after watching a comedy show and Bonnie trying to show Kai how to roll a joint which he failed miserably at but she wasn't much good at it either, they both found themselves at the back yard, both lying on the cool grass, a couple of feet a part from each other. However every five minutes, Kai would move an inch closer. The window from her kitchen was open, Bonnie moved the radio from the living room to place it next to the window before hobbling to the backyard. Right now, it was playing Pink Floyd's 'Shine On You Crazy Diamond.' As a witch it goes without saying that their is an afterlife but being here with Bonnie, he's pretty sure this is the closest thing to a heaven that he'll probably get. Did he just think that? Man, that's sentimental but he's also high...he still means it though.

"Yeah, I think so." Kai turned his head slightly to look over at Bonnie who still had her eyes glued to the sky. "What are you thinking about?"

She was silent for a moment before blurting out, "aliens." She giggled a second later, "the good ones not the ones that'll take over earth and enslave the human race."

"Shit," Kai said as he looked up at the stars, grinning, "we can take the bad ones on though."

"Really?" Bonnie said, a smile in her voice, "you think?"

"Yeah," Kai nodded, feeling very resolute. "Have all the witches from all over the world come together and join forces," he shrugged, "those motherfuckers won't stand a chance."

Bonnie was quiet for a moment that Kai thought she fell asleep, "You're right, witches are kinda awesome."

Kai nodded, "yeah, we are." There were silent for another five minutes until Kai suddenly remembered, "blonde vampire said to keep Elena away from her."

Bonnie sighed, "don't kill my buzz."

"Sorry," Kai said as he moved a little closer to Bonnie.

"Did she say anything else?" Bonnie said, if Kai didn't have his pot filled haze he would have thought she sounded a little hopeful.

"She gives her regards," Kai said, after a moment.

Bonnie laughed at that, "you're definitely lying." After her laughter faded, she sighed, her hand searching for a glass bowl of chips that was planted near their feet. Kai saw this and moved it closer to her.

"She'll come around," Kai shrugged, he didn't give a shit about the vampire but it sounded like it was something Bonnie probably wanted to hear. "All your vamp friends seem to come around eventually."

"Hmm," Bonnie said in response. "Question is, will I be here when she does?"

Kai looked over at the serene expression on her face, "so you are leaving?"

Bonnie closed her eyes and smiled softly, "I entertain that thought from time to time." Kai wondered what she would do if he just kissed her, just an innocent peck, it wouldn't be anything serious but probably she'd make a mountain out of a mole hill when she sobered up. She opened her eyes to lift the joint to her lips, she slowly turned to look at Kai. He turned his head immediately. "Why don't you go off somewhere?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, escape. Do your own thing."

Kai knew the main reason why he stayed and it was lying next to him, "the coven. I want to flex my leadership or something." Kai stared up at the sky, trying to keep his face impassive when he still felt her eyes on him. When he felt her stare drift up to the sky, he softly exhaled.

"Meh, your decision, I guess." She quickly blinked up at the sky, "is that a shooting star?" She raised her upper half on her forearms, "Woah, I think it is," she gasped, when Kai sat up as well, "their's a whole shower of them." She looked at him, eyes bright before turning her attention towards the swift, yellow streams of light, "this is so cool."

Kai bit his lip as he nodded, "yeah, it really is." He quickly glanced over at her, if this was a romantic movie, the male lead would have seized the opportunity to kiss the female lead by now. But the male lead didn't have to worry about being set on fire or aneurysms. "Aren't you glad I turned up, you probably would have missed this?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "just watch the show."

* * *

**The Baby &amp; Johnny line was a Dirty Dancing reference, just in case ppl didn't get that. Until next time. **


	3. So we'll walk around it, yeah?

***peeks from curtain* Hello**

* * *

Bonnie hasn't been around for two days and it's the first time since he's merged with Luke that he actually wanted to give in to his sociopath tendencies. It's also the first time he realized he actually needed someone in his life to cope with his guilt that he feels festering within him when he stumbles across anything that reminds him of his family, especially his younger brother. He saw a gay couple kissing the other day and his eyes welled up like a fucking weirdo cause he imagined Luke married and just this morning he saw a young guy in his twenties wearing a douchy hipster, checkered shirt and Kai got all emotional again. Stupid, heroic Luke. He wiped his eyes both times under the guise that it was dust, but it was just his inconvenient emotions. He needs to reign these damn feelings in cause their uncomfortable as hell.

The thing with Bonnie is that she doesn't even need to say anything, she doesn't need to comfort him in his guilt (as if she would anyway), they don't need to have any in dept conversation. They don't. She just needs to be there. Next to him, on her rooftop drinking a beer talking about whatever shit comes to mind for the both of them.

He sighs harshly, slumping against his sofa and throwing a glass against his wall and watching it explode in splinters. He feels like a petulant child, he caught himself looking in the glass reflection of his coffee table. His brows are furrowed and he's pouting, he looks like a petulant child.

_'Feelings' _They are definitely going to be the end of him, "where the flying fuck is she?" He gets up and tries her cell again, he scoffs when he gets her voicemail again for the umpteenth time, he keeps the phone to his ear though and waits until he hears the beep to hang up. What can he say, he likes the sound of her voice. He restrains from throwing his phone against the wall too because well, it was really expensive.

He flops back on the couch again and lays his head against the arm rest. In this moment he wished he had other friends, it's just such a shame he can't tolerate anyone else but Bonnie. Other people bore him, annoy him, piss him off but not her. Well, that's a lie she does piss him off but he's too infatuated by her that it never lasts long except this instance where she's pissing him off a hell of a lot. All she has to do is call him the fuck back, isn't she meant to be a good friend in general, isn't that her thing? Bonnie the friendly witch. Didn't she die a couple times for other people, isn't that how they first met? Her and son of a bitch Dam-

He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, "it could be a coincidence," he sighed, at least he hoped it was. The thing is, another reason why he wants to unleash hell right now is the fact that Damon has also disappeared too, for the past two days. Again, no one knows where Damon is and therefore he should, "calm the fuck down" (Claire's words or is it Carol, Caroline? the blonde one) about Bonnie's disappearance since those two are obviously together doing God knows what. Even Damons 'it's all about me' girlfriend isn't worried about it, "if those two have gone away together then it's for a good reason," Elena told him before promptly shutting the door in his face. Idiot. He busted a couple of windows of the manor and made sure to get Damons bedroom which made him feel a little bit better about the situation. God, he hates that motherfucker with a passion.

But here he is at home, wallowing over a woman that is technically half his age. Life isn't fair at all or it's probably karma, most likely karma. He guesses there's worse things that can happen to him, fuck knows he deserves it, obsessing over a twenty one isn't that bad especially with someone like Bonnie. He rolls his eyes at the thought, she makes him way too sentimental. He can't even blame alcohol or weed on that.

Standing up again for he hopes is the last time, he's going to do something that he's been putting off for a while now. Grabbing his black pea coat, he walks out the door, feeling suddenly nervous and for the first time it's not Bonnie's face that comes to mind.

* * *

He roughly exhales as he makes his way up the porch, loud angry rock music greets him. He heard it a couple of houses back, it's a wonder nobody has tried calling the cops on her yet.

He knocks on the door and starts counting to twenty, if he reaches that number he'll walk away and try it another day. Yeah, he knows it's cowardly but this is pretty good for him, he actually made to her house, that's never happened yet. Eighteen, nineteen, twenty...right, that's sign from the stars. Kai is about to turn around to walk back down again when the door swings open, "hey little sis," he does a small, lame wave. He tries to smile but he knows it comes out more of a grimace when Liv's eyes hold nothing but undulated contempt, a small part of his mind notes that Luke and her both have the same eye shape. "I was passing through and I-ahhh," He's immediately sucker punched by an invisible force and a second later he's slammed against the floor all the while the back of his head is continuously being bashed by a tennis racket. He didn't know she plays tennis. "Liv, ow, wait." He's starting to see stars, even worse, he's starting to see Bonnie's face on those stars. Okay, enough is enough.

"Liv," his hand comes up and immediately she's frozen, the racket drops. He gets up, rubbing the back of his head. "Fucking ow," he grips the back of his head and tries not to glare because what right does he have to get angry. "What if someone across the street happened to see what just happened? how would you explain it?" He drops the spell and Liv crosses her arms.

"We're witches you psychopathic asshole," she brushes back her curly, blonde hair and scoffs. "What, come to try and light me on fire again?"

"You remember I couldn't do it, right?"

"And? you're crazy. The only thing that stopped you was because of Luke," she folded her arms, "has he gone away? are we now back with crazy Kai now?"

That kinda stung. "Clearly not," Kai said, gesturing around him, "considering I'm trying to talk to you and not disembowel you." He saw Liv flinch at that and Kai sighed, "can I come in?"

Liv brows furrowed as she regarded him coldly, "in what universe would that ever happen, hmm?"

"Okay," he stuffed his hands in his pocket and looked down, "we'll have it out here." He sighed, "I'm so sorry Liv," he looked up, her face still cold as he continued. "I'm sorry I took him away from you." Liv blinked a little as she straightened up, "I think about him all the time, I think about our other siblings and I know that I'll never be forgiven, by you, by Jo but just know that," he cleared his throat, "I'm really fucking sorry and if you ever need my help with anything at all. I'm here, just know that I'm here."

There was silence between them for a moment before Liv spoke up, "If I was given the opportunity to get Luke back at the expense of you, I'd do it in a heart beat. I'd do it then and I'd do it now."

He gulped as he nodded, "aint that a fact." He ran his hands through his hair, "we don't need to be in each others lives, don't think you'd ever want that." Her silence was confirmation enough, "I just needed to let you know how sorry I am."

Liv nodded, "I'm going to try and take the high road and say thank you for your apology but I will never forgive you, you took away the most important person in my life. That's unforgivable to me." She chewed the inside of her lip as she nodded, "but I acknowledge how sorry you are and..." she exhaled, "that's the best you're ever going to get out of me Kai."

There wasn't really much Kai could do but nod as Liv slowly closed the door, not making any bit of eye contact as she did. He stood there for a couple of seconds before proceeding to walk down the porch. At least she didn't run him through with a poker, a tennis racket is kind of an improvement. He should feel relieved but he didn't feel anything like that at all. He still feels guilt, lots of it, smoldering beneath the surface. He supposes that's what it's like to human, right?

* * *

Kai paused when he heard soft RnB wafting through Bonnie's bedroom, it was around dusk and he swears he isn't stalking her home, he just wanted to take the long back to his place...honest. He's gaping, still not really believing Bonnie is back but that feminine shadow walking across her bedroom blinds says otherwise and Kai is climbing up her gutter pole without even realizing it. He could have used the door, he could have used magic but nope, he's already half way up the metal pole when Bonnie peeks her head out the window and Kai nearly looses his grip. How can anyone be so pretty with a face mask and hair rollers in her hair.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Kai huffs as he keeps himself up, he's nearly there. "I see you're back," he says as casually as he can due to the current circumstances.

Bonnie waves from across the street, "thanks Ms. Clarkson, no it's okay. It's that guy...yep, that guy. Have a good evening." She says before flinging the phone behind her, "there's these things called doors? ever heard of them?"

Kai rolled his eyes, "yeah, whatever," he eyes widened a second later when Bonnie came out of her window, in a tank top and shorts, like really short shorts. Kai nearly let go, was that her plan all along, was she trying to kill him? He nearly laughed when he saw her arms flailing uselessly, trying to reach for him every couple of seconds and thinking better of it. "Bon, can you step back a little?"

Bonnie nodded, watching as Kai flung himself towards her roof, his palms planted against her bedroom sill, he nearly knocked over a potted plant in the process. Bonnie's gaze flickered over his face and her brows raised, "are you okay?"

Kai's head tilted, not really sure what she was on about until her hand slowly reached out to him, his heart raced in anticipation but her hand faltered, her hand clenching slightly as she dropped it, she motioned to her own face and said, "you have a black eye forming."

Kai shrugged, laughter sounding strained even to him as he said, "you know me. Word vomit, sometimes I can't control it."

Bonnie nodded, "hope you didn't say anything too dickish."

Kai pointed to his face, "obviously I did."

Bonnie smiled a little as she looked away. "Ms. Clarkson thought I was getting robbed," she said folding her arms and his eyes followed the movement, eyeing her cleavage before realizing himself, he cleared his throat and looked away.

He shrugged, "what kind of idiot thief robs someone that's already in the house?"

"Probably the kind that isn't familiar with doors," she's smiling playfully and Kai almost forgets he's suppose to be mad at her. Almost.

"Where were you Bonnie?"

Her smile slowly drops and she tilts her head towards her window, "the wind is picking up." She motions him inside, "come in before we both fall off."

He follows after Bonnie, stepping into her bedroom when he hears her gasp, she turns towards him and frowns. "Why didn't you tell me I look like a swamp monster?" The next moment she's darting out of her room and heads, he presumes, to the bathroom. A second later he hears facets running.

He looks around her room, everything seems to be the same since the last time he saw it about a week ago, only the black backpack is the dead give away of the road trip she had with the vampire. "Head downstairs," he hears Bonnie call out suddenly, her voice slightly muffled, "and take out the lasagna," she pauses for a second, "please."

Eyes still planted on the bag he gets up and walks downstairs, he immediately takes off his jacket because woah, it's really warm in the living room. He walks into the kitchen and head towards the oven, it immediately opens and the lasagna is hovering a couple feet away from him. He gestures casually towards the table as he opens the fridge, not even bothering to look when he hears a soft thud. He grabs a cold water bottle and guzzles it down.

"Want some?" Kai nearly sputters when he hears her footsteps make her way towards him, her arm also reaching for a water bottle. "I made loads." She grabs two plates. He notices her face mask is off and her hair is tied up in a high bun, the shorts are gone too, replaced with baggy pajama bottoms.

"I feel like you're evading my question," her form stills before she he hears her sigh. And because he thought he'd go for broke, he also asked, "and why was Damon with you? don't you hate the guy."

Bonnie turned around then, "Lily is dead."

Kai's brows furrowed as he nodded, "and you didn't think to let anyone know?" _You didn't let me know_, he wanted to say.

"Damon came to me with a plan three days ago and it worked, she's dead and I told him it was the last time I'm ever helping him. I'm the one that brought Lily out."

"Bringing Lily out wasn't your fault," Kai said, annoyed she's putting the blame on herself.

"I still did it and she killed innocent people," she sighed, "I righted my wrong as best I could and I told him I was done." She lifted her plate, "and I'm celebrating with food and a marathon of Scream Queens."

Kai walked closer to her, eyeing her closely, "you could have told me. I could have helped."

He watched her green eyes flutter as she met his, she sighed and took a small step back. "It wasn't your fight Kai. Damon and I fucked up that day, we had to clean up our own mess. Just let this go." She looked at him pointedly.

They continued their staring contest for a moment and Kai's neck started to heat up under the scrutiny of her eyes, he unconsciously dipped his head wanting to move closer to her but Bonnie quickly moved back. Kai also took a step back and sighed, "fine. You win."

That smug smile was back and she shrugged, "seriously though, if you haven't eaten. My lasagna is awesome." Taking a hefty piece for herself, she left the kitchen and made her way towards the living room, "if you're staying you have no choice of T.V options."

He smiled despite himself, "do I ever?"

"Hurry up, Scream Queens is starting."

"What the hell is that?" Kai mouthed as he made his way towards the living room, hoping it's not one of those pageant shows.

* * *

"Did she just call them idiot hookers?"

Bonnie laughed, pillow tucked under her chin, "yeah."

* * *

**The last chapter was updated in April, ahhh! I'm sorry this hasn't been updated in so long, I suck, I have no concept of time. The next chapter is halfway done so it should be up sometime next week. And apologies for any mistakes I made.**


End file.
